OC Memes
by incurser
Summary: Made for DA but I'm gonna put it here too.
1. Chapter 1

I've never done this before but I saw it on Anaya Talvis' feed and I decided to give it a shot. Enjoy. And, as you can tell from the title, you know who this one's gonna be about. This is made for Deviant art but I'm putting it here because I can and this is where most of you guys are.

Rules:

Pick one of your OCs.

Fill in the questions/statements as of you were that OC.

Tag four people to do this meme.

 **1\. bWhat is your name?/b**

 **"** Dauntless."

 **2\. b** **Do you know why you are named that?/b**

"Actually, no. I was never told. Although, I do know that it means fearlessness and determination so I assume that's the reason."

 **3\. b Are you single or taken?/b**

"Definitely taken."

 **4\. bHave any abilities or powers?/b**

"Does acid blood, an amazing amount of skill in silence and incredible speed count?

 **5\. bStop being Mary Sue./b**

"A what?"

 **6\. bWhat's your eye color?/b**

"I don't have eyes. But if I did then I'd like for them to be blue."

 **7.b What's your hair color?/b**

"I don't have hair either. And if I did... Brown."

 **8.b Have any family members?/b**

"More than I could ever begin to count. As well as my life mate, James."

 **9\. bOh? How about pets?/b**

"No. My host, Sarah had a cat for a while before my life mates' child, who is also a Xenomorph, ate her."

 **10\. bThat's cool, I guess. Now tell me something you don't like./b**

"How is that cool?" *Sighs* "Anyway, something I don't like, well, more like hate with a burning passion is when someone gets between me and my James."

 **11.b Do have any activities/hobbies that you like to do?/b**

"Hunt, spend time with James and 'spend time' with james."*Sly smile*

 **12\. bHave you ever hurt anyone in anyway?/b**

"Yes. Most of it I don't regret either."

 **13\. bEver...killed anyone?/b**

"Yes, a few. Why are you asking me these kind of questions?"

 **14\. bWhat kind of animal are you?/b**

"I am not an animal! I'm just as intelligent, if not more, than you."

 **15\. bName your worst habits./b**

"Hurting people who get that bit too close to my life mate. Something I try to work on."

 **16.b Do you look up to anyone at all?b**

"My Queen, Mother and my human."

 **17.b Are you gay, straight or bisexual?/b**

"I think that's a bit obvious now isn't it?"

 **18\. bDo you go to school?/b**

"I'm a Xenomorph, if I went to school, I'd be shot on site."

 **19\. bEver want to get married and have kids one day?/b**

"Getting married would be a nice touch. And so would having children. But that means that

I would have to leave my family and become a Queen. Something I don't want to do. Sure, we'd be allies but still."

 **20\. /bDo you have any fangirls/fanboys?b**

"I don't know, I don't talk to many humans."

 **21\. bWhat are you most afraid of?/b**

"Losing my family would be devastating but if I lost my James it would be as if my soul was thrown into a shredder."

 **22\. bWhat clothes do you usually wear?b**

"I don't. Besides, even if I want to, I highly doubt there's any clothe tailored to fit a Xenomorph."

 **23\. bWhat's one food that tempts you?/b**

"Well, I can only really eat meat. But a nice juicy steak is definitely the way to go if you want to convince me of something."

 **24\. bWell, it's still not over!/b**

"Ok."

 **25\. bWhat class are you( low/middle/high )?/b**

"Well, in Xenomorph cultures, I'm a Praetorian so I am the heir to the Queen. So, second from the top."

 **26\. bWhat are your thoughts on pie?/b**

"I've never eaten it but James is a good fan of apple pie."

 **27\. bFavorite drink?/b**

"I've only had water. Well, there's coffee but I nearly threw up from it."

 **28\. bWhat's your favorite place?/b**

"THere's a small clearing on top of a hill not far from my hive. James and I are the only ones who know about it. Even Vii doesn't know about it!"

 **29\. bAre you interested in anyone?b**

"Only my James. For now and ever."

 **30\. bThat was a stupid question./b**

"Yep."

 **31.b Would you rather swim in a lake or the ocean?/b**

"A lake. It's more peaceful, I think."

 **32\. bWhat's your type?/b**

"Clearly whatever James is, I'm not quite sure."

 **34\. bCamping or outdoors?/b**

"What's the difference?"

Well, there you go. A little insight into Dauntless for ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Another one of these! I thought it would be nice to do this for Cato, especially since what I have planned for him in the future.

Rules:

Pick one of your OCs.

Fill in the questions/statements as of you were that OC.

Tag four people to do this meme.

I already tagged who I wanted to tag in the last one and they're watching me anyway so it really doesn't matter.

 **1\. bWhat is your name?/b**

"Cato."

 **2\. b** **Do you know why you are named that?/b**

"I assume my mother and father thought it was a nice name."

 **3\. b Are you single or taken?/b**

"Taken. Please can we have no more questions about that?"

 **4\. bHave any abilities or powers?/b**

"If being awesome count, then yes."

 **5\. bStop being Mary Sue./b**

"Sorry?"

 **6\. bWhat's your eye color?/b**

"Blue."

 **7.b What's your hair color?/b**

"Brown."

 **8.b Have any family members?/b**

"Not any more... What did I say about family related questions?."

 **9\. bOh? How about pets?/b**

"Never had any."

 **10\. bThat's cool, I guess. Now tell me something you don't like./b**

"When people ask me questions about my fmily."

 **11.b Do have any activities/hobbies that you like to do?/b**

"Does thik about my past choices count?."

 **12\. bHave you ever hurt anyone in anyway?/b**

"Yes. A lot of people."

 **13\. bEver...killed anyone?/b**

"Yes. Not as many as I've hurt though. Why are you asking me this?"

 **14\. bWhat kind of animal are you?/b**

"I may have made mistakes but that doesn't make me an animal."

 **15\. bName your worst habits./b**

"Tearing relationships apart for my own goals."

 **16.b Do you look up to anyone at all?b**

"I used to look up to my wife, she was my inspiration for living."

 **17.b Are you gay, straight or bisexual?/b**

"Really?"

 **18\. bDo you go to school?/b**

"I used to."

 **19\. bEver want to get married and have kids one day?/b**

"I already did. Now stop with these questions."

 **20\. /bDo you have any fangirls/fanboys?b**

"I highly doubt it after what I've done."

 **21\. bWhat are you most afraid of?/b**

"Causing any more pain."

 **22\. bWhat clothes do you usually wear?b**

"Used to wear a lot of red. Now just jeans and a t-shirt."

 **23\. bWhat's one food that tempts you?/b**

"Burgers."

 **24\. bWell, it's still not over!/b**

*Mutters to self* "Fine, but it better be quick."

 **25\. bWhat class are you( low/middle/high )?/b**

"How do you class something like that?."

 **26\. bWhat are your thoughts on pie?/b**

"Amazing. But I never eat it, the memories of her hurt too much."

 **27\. bFavorite drink?/b**

"Tea."

 **28\. bWhat's your favorite place?/b**

"Anywhere away from people I've hurt."

 **29\. bAre you interested in anyone?b**

"Not any more."

 **30\. bThat was a stupid question./b**

"Are we done here?"

 **31.b Would you rather swim in a lake or the ocean?/b**

"I'll take that as a no. I guess an ocean. I don't swim well so the salt helps keep me afloat when I do swim. Which isn't often, for obvious reasons."

 **32\. bWhat's your type?/b**

"STOP WITH THESE QUESTIONS!."

 **34\. bCamping or outdoors?/b**

"We're done here."

Well, there you go. It probably confuses you a bit, but that's on purpose.


End file.
